


Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, College Student Stiles, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, McCall Pack, Mild Blood, Werewolf Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek said it Stiles wasn't expecting it. Didn't even know if they were at "that" place in their relationship.</p>
<p>Hell, didn't even know if they were in something that could be called a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a past prompt during challenge #150 at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ, which was an amnesty challenge.

The first time Derek said it Stiles wasn't expecting it. Didn't even know if they were at "that" place in their relationship.

Hell, didn't even know if they were in something that could be called a relationship.

Stiles called from college to let Derek know what he'd found out about a pack traveling through California, and if they were a threat. They exchanged general pleasantries and funny anecdotes when the pack turned out to be a non-starter and then ended their conversation as usual.

 Derek still wasn't much of a chatty guy.

"I'll text later," Stiles said before the call ended.

"Talk to you later. Love you, bye," Derek said casually and hung up, leaving Stiles staring at his phone in confusion for a good five minutes.

Did he mean it? Was it real? It wasn't something Derek would say to alert Stiles he was in trouble (the pack worked out their own safe words after a confusing incident with a shapeshifter) so it had to be real. Right? If it was it was underwhelming, to say the least.

Stiles loved Derek, of that he was sure and he figured Derek loved him in his own way. Stiles never gave it much thought that they never said it to each other and tried not to sweat the small stuff. Their lives were insane enough as it was.

Stiles tried to push the declaration out of his head and didn't bring it up. During their next phone call Derek didn't say it again and Stiles didn't ask.

Spring break arrived and, like clockwork, all hell broke loose. It was as if the supernatural creatures out to take the pack down waited until they were all in one place. Like it was easier to pick them off that way. 

They never learned. 

An alpha and his small pack, likely taking notes from the book of Deucalion, was stalking other packs across the country. He was the reason why the first pack Derek asked Stiles to research was on the move earlier. That pack moved on so the alpha decided he would try to take over Scott's.

The alpha had obviously underestimated the McCall pack and everyone associated with them. But an alpha was an alpha and Stiles' baseball bat was no match for him. Kira was helping Malia hold off a couple scrappy betas while Scott fought his way through another three to get to the alpha who was standing off with Stiles who was honestly starting to sweat a little.

"Get out of the way!" Derek growled as he barrelled by Stiles, bumping him out of the way.

"I'll be pissed at you later!" Stiles yelled back. Stiles watched from behind, bat at the ready, as Derek and the alpha battled it out. There was a lot of growling and landed punches and snapping teeth coming from the fracas.

Finally Scott beat down the three he was fighting and got to Derek. Unfortunately he was enough of a distraction to catch Derek off guard. 

The alpha swiped at Derek's neck and all Stiles saw was red. Literally, red everywhere as blood gushed from him.

Stiles ran into the fight that Scott took over, and grabbed Derek by the arms and dragged him away from the commotion.

"Derek," Stiles gasped, dropping into the dirt by Derek who's eyes were wide and a dull blue. "Jesus Christ, what do I do?"

Stiles cupped his hand over the slice in Derek's neck and winced at the warm gush of blood he felt against his palm. Derek reached up and covered Stiles' hand with his own, pressing it harder.

"St-iles," Derek ground out.

"Shut up, shut up," Stiles ground out, mind racing. "Don't say a word, you bastard. I need to make sure you're alive so I can yell at you later."

"Fine," Derek whispered, his eyes closing.

"Derek! Derek! Fuck you, open your eyes!" Stiles yelled. Derek's eyes sprang open again and he started to speak but Stiles cut him off. "Don't say a word! I need you to make it through this, okay? I may love you but that doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell!"

"Stiles," Derek said, sounding stronger. He pulled his hand away, taking Stiles' with it and revealed the slice in his neck was already sealing up and the blood had stopped. Stiles stared down at their blood stained hands and felt numb from relief 

"I didn't think you were going to say it back," Derek said, sitting up slowly. Stiles stared at him in disbelief, then smacked him on the chest.

"You asshole! If you're going to tell someone you love them you do it in a big way! Like I just did!"

 Behind them Scott landed a killing blow on the alpha, drawing a long, tortured scream from him before he landed in the dust, still and silent.

Derek didn't look up. Instead he tipped Stiles head up, looked into his eyes and said with a small smile on his lips, "Stiles, I love you."

Stiles used his clean hand to cup Derek's cheek. "That's more like it," he murmured as he leaned in and kissed Derek, fresh from the heat of battle.


End file.
